Staring at the Sky
by silvermoonstone23
Summary: The stars remind him of her radiant smile, her glowing golden eyes. She has dreams where she lies holds his hand, and they find shapes in the clouds. They both manage to admit to themselves they're in love, but after a series of events when they find themselves lying together, staring at the sky, will either of them have the courage to speak their feelings? Specialshipping one-shot


_Hello people who read this! Wow, this story is REALLY FLUFFY. It's basically romance and that's all. Next story I write, I'll try to make the characters come alive more so than the drama. Before I start to ramble, I'd love to thank my VERY FIRST REVIEWERS! They're: _

_AdorableMe at __u/2857882/AdorableMe_  
_&_  
_PuRpLeOcEAnRoSE at __u/3728915/PuRpLeOcEAnRoSE0208_  
_&_  
_TheDisguisedFairy at __u/3017450/TheDisguisedFairy_  
_&_  
_waterangelphoenix at __u/3416615/waterangelphoenix_

_Thank you four so much! I'm really glad you liked my stories, and I'm really glad they had effects on other people, not just me, as the writer. You have no idea how ecstatic I am to have gotten reviews on my stories already! I have reviewed and seen reviews before, and to know that people out there actually heard my stories and liked them enough to review makes me feel really special, so thank you so much!_  
_Anyway, now I must rant:_

_I was inspired to write this by four events that happened today:_  
_1. I GOT REVIEWS SO I'M HAPPY AND WANT TO WRITE ABOUT MY OTP!_  
_2. I was wearing black jeans (because I just like pants better and I was cold in the morning when I put them on) and a yellowish-orange T-shirt, then it was raining so I put on my purple rainboots ('cause purple is a fun color) then my little brother, Alex, texted me that it was chilly in the store i was going to because he was already there, so I put on my black sweater so that it matched my pants. I went to the store and saw a straw sunhat I liked so I bought it and put it on. Alex said it would look better with a ponytail in my hair (I'm a blonde), so I did that then he laughed at me so I looked in the mirror. I WAS YELLOW ALMOST EXACTLY!_  
_3. I was making a slideshow of the lyrics to my favorite song, and one verse got stuck in my head. One of the lines in that verse was, "No tragedy, no poetry, just staring at the sky"._  
_4. I like Taylor Swift, so I looked up her new album and saw it was called Red! RED! RED!_

_That MADE MY DAY! So, I needed to write this also 'cause Specialshipping is my OTP. SO READ THIS! It didn't take me that long, but I'm proud! It's so dang fluffy and a little poetic_ (_in my opinion).__ I'd make it a Blue matchmaking one, but this is going to be mainly Red and Yellow. I'd also make it a songfic, but Red hasn't come out yet._  
_Just saying, Green is the boy, Blue is the girl (curses to the Americans that came up with that switch)_

_Rant over! Read on! Reviewers are saints and as you can see, they make me super happy!_

_-Silvia_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, Red would stop being SO FLIPPING OBLIVIOUS and confess he loved Yellow. But I don't so, I have to write Fanfiction instead of manga stories…I also don't own anything mentioned in my author's note. Basically, I don't own anything...**

* * *

Red walked slowly thorugh the outskirts of the town, gazing up at the stars in the night sky above him. The stars reminded him of her radiant smile, her glowing golden eyes, yet he pushed the thought of her out of his mind. _Just think about the stars_, the told himself mentally. He liked the way that they weren't in exact lines like a grid; more like a field of naturally-grown flowers. His mind drifted away at that thought; flowers reminded him of her.

The way she would sit in a meadow for hours, delicately lacing the stems and petals of all sorts of flowers into crowns, or bracelets, or necklaces, or braid them into her long, golden blonde hair. Or how she would sit in front of a vase and draw the lilies or daisies or sunflowers in her sketchpad. The way she would sheepishly claim afterwords when he took her sketchpad from her to look at the pages that she wasn't any good at drawing, and he would tell her she was a true artist, making her blush. He loved when she blushed; he thought it made her face even more sweet, the rosiness tingeing her cheeks just below her beautiful golden eyes that he would just find himself lost in…

_Whoa, Red, way off topic, you were thinking about stars_, he told himself. No matter what Blue said whenever he zoned out staring at her when the dexholders got together, he was _not_ in love with her! He couldn't fall in love, he was Red, the all-powerful champion, Red who defeated legendary Pokémon, Red, who survived being petrified in stone while holding her in his arms…

_No_, he scolded, _I don't think about her that way! Even if I did…she would never see me as more than an older brother_. It was true, he thought she looked up to him ever since he realized that the reason she went after him when he disappeared was not only because Blue told her to but that she was the little girl he had rescued. And he didn't want to force himself upon her in telling her how she made his heart race, since she was only sixteen and he was eighteen. Yet, every time he visited her, it was harder and harder to ignore his feelings. She had gotten even more beautiful as she grew older, and nearly all of the boys of her hometown had their sights set on her, a beautiful sixteen-year-old blonde who was also famous around town for her connection to the forest. He saw every time he visited her either a girl who was a fan of him look at him longingly, then sadly when they saw her at his side and assumed they were an item, or a boy stare daggers at him, thinking the same thing; that they were a couple.

Suddenly, Red stopped in his tracks and pulled out his Pokégear. Looking at the date and time, he saw that it had been a whole two months since he visited her last even though the last time he talked to her was the previous day over the phone. It was only eight o'clock, yet the sun had long set, yet the night was still fairly young. He didn't like the fact that he hadn't seen her in so long. Heck, he didn't like spending a day without her! She was the flowers in the field, an angel sent from heaven, the morning sun glittering on the horizon, the silver stars lighting up the night sky, she was…

…she was Yellow…

…and he was in love with her.

He had to admit it to himself and he did, right then and there in the outskirts of Pallet Town where he had stopped to check the time. He was in love with her. He was in love with Amarillo Del Bosque Verde and he wanted to shout it to the whole world, but he needed to tell her. Viridian City wasn't far, he decided, and so right then and there, he started off towards Viridian. He knew from their conversation yesterday that her uncle was out of town, so even if he spoke to her at her home, they'd be alone.

He wanted to get to her fast, so he broke into a run, and before too long he had arrived at the Viridian Forest, Yellow's favorite place to spend her days. He began to walk along a path through the emerald trees, when he broke away from the path and headed to a clearing. That was Yellow's favorite spot in the whole forest because part of the river cut through the clearing, which was totally closed off by the jade trees, was overflowing with flowers, and had this one tree that stood out in the clearing, just before the river, where she liked to lean against and fish. It was not only a habit of his to cross through there, but he was considering picking a few flowers to give to her.

Yet, when he burst into the clearing, he saw a sight he was not expecting. Yellow was there, slumped against the tree, a pencil in her hand, her sketchbook in her lap. And she was asleep. Yellow fell asleep very often, so it wasn't unusual that she had dozed off while drawing. He walked over and knelt next to her, looking at her sketchpad. She had drawn herself, yet her hand was slightly outstretched, as if the portrait of her was holding someone else's hand. He pushed the thought of her having a crush out of his mind, and took the pencil from her small hand, placing it in the book and closing it, then setting it down beside her for her to find later.

When a breeze shifted towards them, she shivered in her sleep. He didn't want her catching a cold, or resting out in the chilly night air, so he took off his jacket and gently wrapped it around her shoulders, earning a small, sweet, unconscious smile from the slumbering girl. He himself smiled back, yet he wasn't satisfied with her sleeping outside, even with his light jacket. He decided to bring her back to her home, where she wouldn't be so cold. Carefully, he lifted her up as he stood, keeping the jacket on and swinging her up a little so her limp arm fell around his neck, and began to make his way out of the forest and to the city, carrying Yellow bridal style.

Yellow had been dreaming through this. She dreamt that she was lying in a meadow full of flowers in full bloom, her best friend Red lying next to her as they stared at the cerulean sky, pointing out pictures in the fluffy white clouds. Their hands were intertwined at their sides and suddenly, he looked over at her. Her heart raced even though it was just a dream, little did she know. His ruby eyes met hers and she began to feel heat rising to her cheeks.  
He was practically the only one who made her blush. She loved the way it made him smile when her face turned rosy, the way sometimes she could get him to throw his head back and laugh, yet in dangerous moments, he would push her behind him to protect her. She trusted him, she trusted him with her life ever since he had saved it years earlier. She was only eight then, but that didn't change the fact that she immediately fell for him; fell for his caring, loyal, powerful attitude, for his bright beautiful eyes that she sometimes got lost in, for his handsome face, and for everything he was.

She loved everything about him, and everything he did. Yet, she didn't know how she was supposed to tell him. She thought she was probably like a little sister to him, and he probably would much rather have beautiful Blue for a girlfriend. She was just plain Yellow who practically lived in a forest and had weird powers, and whom he thought was a boy until she was twelve and he was fourteen. But she couldn't control her love for him, wishing she could just tell him and get it over with.

However, she was in a dream. She was in a dream in a meadow, but she was still lost in his eyes, their gazes meeting and holding for what seemed like an eternity, when suddenly, as they lay in the meadow with their heads to the sides looking at each other, Red started to lean in, closing the space between them. As he closed his eyes, she saw his face moving closer to hers, and their lips had almost met when—

She woke up. There was a jacket wrapped around her and when her eyes fluttered open, she was being carried bridal style by none other than the literal boy of her dreams, Red. She felt his strong arms wrapped around her, and it was nighttime, the stars bright and beautiful above them, his face ahead so he didn't see her open eyes. She thought that she hadn't woken up, but that it was still a dream, just a different scene.

_Two great dreams in a row_, she thought sleepily. Her eyes drooped, but before she could be overcome totally by sleep, she tightened her grip around his neck and nuzzled deeper into his close embrace, her head fitting between the crook of his neck and against his chest, his warmth spreading into her as she fell again back into slumber.

Red wasn't aware that she had woken up for a few moments, for her eyes had already closed by the time she was hugging him closer. When he felt her nestle into him, he blushed and he looked down at her small body in his arms to see the sweet smile on her sleeping face. He wondered what she was dreaming about. He could feel her light breath on his neck and wished the moment could last forever, however it couldn't, he realized as he approached her house which sat on the outskirts of the city.

He found that the front door had been left open, so he walked right into her house, and up to her room. He set the smaller girl on her bed where she instantly curled up, and pulled a blanket up to her chin. He leaned down and planted a light kiss on her forehead, granting him another small smile from Yellow. He grinned and backed out of her room, then out of her house.

It had become much later since he left, so he just walked to the Pokémon Center to spend the night. As he ducked inside, he took one last glance at the stars before going in.

* * *

Yellow woke up and rubbed her eyes. She noticed that she was in her room, and thought that was strange. _Didn't I fall asleep in the forest?_ She asked herself. She remembered distinctly being tired because she had healed a few injures Rattata and Caterpie that had passed her by. So, she had settled down by her favorite tree and started to draw. She first drew herself, her hand out to her side, and was about to draw a certain someone holding her hand when she had just dozed off and had dreams about the boy she was going to draw. Both were particularly realistic.  
So how did she end up back home, in her room? When did that blanket that normally was at the end of her bed get spread across her? If she herself had gone to bed, she would have tucked herself under the covers. And for some reason, she thought, pulling the cloth up towards her face, it smells like…

She suddenly realized that it wasn't the blanket she had pulled up; it was a jacket. More importantly, it was _Red's_ jacket. It smelled just like him; like honey and lilies and fresh grass and…and sunshine, if it ever were a scent. She sat up, letting the blanket slip off of her and pulled the jacket closer to her, it already draped around her shoulders. Could Red have brought her back? Could he have left her jacket on her?

A thought suddenly struck her and her cheeks burned the color of beets; had her second dream where Red was carrying her happened?! She had hugged him! And it had actually happened! She began to hyperventilate thinking that her crush, her best friend, her true love might have known that! He might think she was crazy, or reject her the next time he saw her, and their friendship would be ruined, and he'd never speak to her again and—

_Whoa, Yellow_, she chided herself, _calm it down. If he really has a problem with it, he'll come and talk to you about it—_

**Knock, knock**, Yellow heard someone at the door downstairs. Her heart skipped a beat. She pushed the jacket off of her and bolted down the stairs and over to the door, which she swung open to see,

"Red!" she exclaimed breathlessly, blushing.

He grinned and inside she melted at the sight of his sunny smile. "Hey Yellow! I haven't really seen ya in a while, so I thought I'd drop by. Would you want to go for a walk?" he asked.

"U-uh," she stuttered, "s-sure, Red." She noticed that he wasn't wearing his jacket like he usually did. _That's because you have it, Yellow!_ She shouted at herself mentally.

"Are you OK, Yells?" he asked her, his ruby eyes filling with concern. He lifted his hand and placed it lightly on the forehead of the blushing petite girl. "You feel a little warm."

What Yellow was feeling was sparks, but she couldn't say that. "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Maybe we should keep you outta the sun for a while, Yell," he suggested. "Why don't we walk in the forest, where there's shade?"

"Okay, Red," she agreed. Together, they walked from the house and to the forest, so soon a conversation sprang up as they walked in the shade of the emerald trees, catching up. After a while they ended up back in the clearing and decided to sit by the river. Out of the corner of her eye, Yellow saw her sketchbook neatly resting by the tree. Yet, she pretended not to as she looked into the river.

"The clouds look really puffy today," Red commented, looking up at the sky. He leaned back and lay down in the flowers by the banks of the river, his eyes still on the clouds. Yellow smiled, following his lead and lying down next to him. For a little while they just stared at the sky. At the cottony clouds rolling across the cerulean backdrop, listening to the sounds of the forest behind them. _It's just like my dream,_ Yellow suddenly realized, _except—_

Her train of thought was interrupted by a rustling noise next to her, and she turned her head to see Red's face to the side, looking at her. "Hey Yellow?" he said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Well…I wanted to tell you that, I, um, actually came to Viridian yesterday and you—"

"So that wasn't a dream?!" Yellow blurted, interrupting him with a gasp.

"If by me finding you asleep in the forest and carrying you back being the dream then yes, it wasn't a dream," Red answered.

Yellow felt her face go rosy again. "Oh…I'm so sorry Red!" she couldn't help but apologize.

He grinned. "It's fine, Yellow, there's nothing to say sorry for. But does that mean you dream about me?" he asked jokingly. Yellow didn't know how to respond; she knew it was a joke, yet it was also true.

"Yes," she whispered so that he didn't hear her, and looked down, moving her head so she didn't have to look into his crimson eyes.

"Hm?" he asked, hearing her say something quietly.

"Nothing," she mumbled sadly, the word just barely audible.

Red sighed. _Now's a good a time as any_, he thought. "Yellow…there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

Yellow looked back up at him, her golden eyes filled with concern at his serious tone. "Yes, Red?"  
He sighed. "Yellow…I may be a champion but it's still hard for me to say this."

Yellow's heartbeat quickened. What was he trying to tell her? Did he not want to be friends with her anymore?! She began to feel worried that that was the case, horrible possible scenarios of rejection popped into her mind, but she kept her eyes on his, because even though she was scared he would abandon her, he still made her feel safe. She never wanted to loose him, even if she didn't know when or if she would ever tell him her true feelings.

"It's just been really hard for me to be around you lately, Yell, even though I want to be," he continued. "I'm sorry I'm telling you like this Yellow, but, I—" he stopped short when he saw the tears in her eyes rolling down her pale cheeks. Stupid Red! He yelled at himself, You tried to tell her you love her and you make her cry!

Yellow knew he saw her tears. But, she didn't honestly care; she didn't want her best friend to not want to be around her, even if she did always fall asleep and cry at little things and was too short to reach things and wasn't pretty like other girls. At least, in her opinion. Tears clouded her vision of Red, so she squeezed her eyes shut tight, letting the tears escape through under her eyelids.

Suddenly, she felt two strong arms around her pull her into an embrace as her face pressed against Red's chest, damping his shirt with her tears.  
"I-I'm sorry Red!" she sobbed as he held her. "I just can't bear for you to leave me!"

"What are you talking about, Yellow?" Red asked her. "I'd never leave you!"

Hearing his comforting words, Yellow opened her eyes and, still huddled in his tight embrace, looked up into his ruby eyes, her cheeks tinged a little rosy.

He smiled. "I see what happened. Yellow, you never let me finish. I was trying to tell you that…that I love you, Amarillo Del Bosque Verde, as more than a friend, and I needed to tell you."

Yellow's heart nearly stopped in her chest. Did he just say what she thought he just said?! She stared at him, wide-eyed, and asked, "Y-you love _m-me_?!"

Red thought her shock was a sign of surprise, and guessed that she never thought of him in that way. "Yes, Yellow. I love you. But it's okay if you don't feel the same," he added, not meeting her eyes.

But since he didn't look at her, he didn't see her move until he felt her soft lips against his. His eyes widened in shock, but quickly closed and he held her closer. When she pulled away, her eyes glittered like stars not with tears, but with happiness.

She smiled. "Why didn't you say so before? I love you too, Red. I would have told you first, b-but, I'm just so shy, and I would have been worried that you would reject me and—"

Red cut her off with another kiss. He smiled when he broke away. "You're too cute, Yellow."

She giggled. They started chatting again, like they normally did as friends, but they stayed hugging, even though they moved their gazes back to the clouds above them. They were together at last, and all it took was a leap of faith to get them where they were.

Lying in the flowery clearing.  
Nestled in an embrace, talking for hours.

Staring at the sky.


End file.
